


Legend of Korra: Azula's Blood

by NEPS338



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lion Turtles, M/M, Multi, Pro-Bending, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/NEPS338
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down on his luck, Bolin befriends a firebender named Lu Ten and forms a new pro-bending team with him. But the closer Lu Ten gets to Bolin's friends, the more things don't seem to add up with his new teammate... [Set post Korrasami spirit world trip.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Korra: Azula's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as necessary to avoid spoilers.

Sitting peacefully in the serene ambiance of Xai Bau’s Grove, Zaheer took note of the spirit that had been watching him for weeks now. Being incarcerated, meditating into the spirit world was the only way that he could pass time without the restricting feeling of being locked away in his custom built cage… Though with the rest of Red Lotus gone, even the spirit world was only so interesting. Now without purpose, P’Li or the rest of the Red Lotus, this spirit who was following him around had piqued Zaheer’s interest. To be honest, it _was_ the most interesting thing that had happened to him since the Avatar had come to him seeking help about her abilities…

“You know, there’s no need to hide in the shadows…” Zaheer found himself saying out loud.

The apparent spirit stepped forth from the shadows, moving towards the airbender and eventually sitting in front of him.

“No, I suppose there’s not…” It spoke, its blue face resembling a kabuki mask.

“Forgive me, I’ve just been a little bit nervous about meeting you. _I do want to make a good first impression after all…_ ”

Zaheer frowned slightly, somewhat wary of the spirit’s motives.

“I assure you, there is no need. But tell me, spirit… _What is it that you desire of meeting with me?_ ”

The blue spirit laughed slightly, but its wide mouth did not move.

“And I assure you Zaheer, _I am no spirit…_ But I shall answer your question. To put it simply, you and I share a common interest.”

“ _Is that so…?_ ” Inquired Zaheer sceptically.

“Indeed.” Replied the non-spirit, the confidence in his voice not wavering in the slightest.

“I agree with the Red Lotus that the tyrants of this world require a shortstop and a shallow grave, _but I also have far greater ambitions than ending the Avatar cycle…_ ”

“ _Greater ambitions…?_ ” Asked the airbender, not sure yet what to make of the strange being in front of him.

“Yes.” The man across from him answered, smirking behind his stolen blue kabuki mask.

“Tell me Zaheer, _did the Red Lotus ever tell you of lion turtles…?_ ”


End file.
